


Don't change

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmillas tweets, Episode: s02e36 The Execution of Carmilla Karnstein, One Shot, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Carmilla toward Laura. Inspired by how shocked and broken Laura seemed both after Danny's death and after killing Vordenberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't change

Please.   
Don't let this affect you.  
Don’t let this change anything.   
Don’t let this mean anything.  
Don't turn into me. Don't give up on yourself.  
Don't change. Don't ever change, don't change for the worse.  
Stay the same. Stay innocent. Stay pure.  
Don't let this bitterness. This hatred change you.  
Don't let this hate, this fear, grow in your chest.  
Don't let this sorrow drown you.  
Don't let their action break you.  
Don't let their words destroy you.  
Don't let all of this, the action and the words turn you into me.  
Don't let all of these experiences turn you into a coldhearted murder.  
Don’t let this change you into a monster.  
Don't let what happened break your heart.  
Don't become heartless, don't become cold.  
Don't let what happened control you.   
Let it go.  
Don't forget it, but let it out of your heart.  
Grow on it. Become smarter, become better.  
Don't get to set up on revenge. Keep going on with your life.  
Don't let them win, don't let their hate change you.  
Stay yourself, let all our sacrifices be worth it.  
Please let all of this sorrow, all of this blood and sacrifices have been for a reason.  
Please. Don’t let this change you into something you’re not.


End file.
